Sweet Sangria
by Rin Relative
Summary: Une petite songfic sur la chanson de Tori Amos. Oui je suis fan! Yaoi GuyMatthew.


**AUTEUR : Ma-chan DaL**

**GENRE : Romance, folle envie de song-fic, ficcie sans prétention en attente de l'update de Liens qui traîne… Je suis en train de me demander si je fais un chap court ou si je le sépare comen par un saut dans le temps en plein milieu… On verra bien LoL**

**RATING : PG, j'ai envie de monter un peu…**

**DISCLAIMER : (c'est vrai que j'en fais pas souvent…) Ils ne sont pas à moi. Tant mieux pour eux, sinon ils finiraient tous casés et martyrisés…**

**WARNINGS : Yaoi, rien de très 'chaud'. La routine quoi… **

**DEDICACE : A Lord Ma, ma très chère co-autrice de la section FE ! On va finir à la remplir à nous deux LoL !**

**-**

**Sweet Sangria (Tori Amos… Qui a dit 'com' d'hab' ?)**

**-**

_I know  
you know every desperado  
and sharp shooter_

Ma tête tourne… Non, c'est peut-être tout l'alcool que j'ai ingéré qui me fait cet effet là. Il faut bien dire que je n'ai jamais été un très bon buveur… Mais… Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter l'invitation de ce voleur et de venir boire quelque chose ici !

_In the west you say  
that i can't see behind  
the mask of those who call themselves  
the good guys_

Il doit vraiment y avoir plus d'alcool que de jus de fruit dans ce verre. Je commence à avoir du mal d'aligner correctement mes pensées… Bon, d'accord, je ne tiens absolument pas l'alcool. Je vais rentrer et limiter les dégâts, Matthew n'aura qu'à rester seul si ça lui chante…

« Matthew ! Je rentre ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Il a l'air contrit. Un peu plus joyeux et rouge qu'à l'ordinaire, plus décalé aussi. En ce moment, il arbore une mine de chien battu, sûrement pour me convaincre de rester… Il me connaît bien. D'habitude j'aurais abandonné, mais là…

« Matthew, je vais me sentir vraiment mal si je continue… »

Il me dédie une moue boudeuse, mais se lève tout de même en soupirant. Je l'imite, remarquant au passage que le sol et les murs tremblent autour de moi. Oups… Je dois être dans un état pire que ce que j'avais initialement pensé.

_In this who take and take  
« so are you with me or not you say  
this time decide »  
balmy days sweet sangria  
_

La porte est passée… Ne reste plus qu'à rejoindre les autres maintenant. L'air frais du soir me fait du bien après la chaleur infernale du bar où nous étions. Je titube, et Matthew, apparemment en meilleur état que moi –et pourtant ça ne devrait pas après tous les verres qu'il a bu - me soutient, passant un bras autour de ma taille. Je sens la chaleur de son corps sous le mince tissu de sa cape… D'habitude j'exècre les rares fois où ma faiblesse m'oblige à me reposer sur lui… Cette fois je crois que je ne vais même pas protester.

… C'est bien la dernière fois que j'accepte d'aller boire quelque chose avec lui.

_She's been gone  
have you seen her  
señorita shyly turning away  
leaving me our fading flame_

Ses doigts jouent à présent le long de ma natte alors que nous arrivons en vue du camps où nous passons la nuit, l'auberge étant trop petite pour nous accueillir tous –contrairement au bar.

« Lâche-ça ! »

J'ai horreur qu'on touche à mes cheveux. Combien de fois faudra-t-il le lui dire ? Quoi que je fasse, il ne m'écoute pas.

« Excuse-moi. »

Et sa main cesse de jouer avec ma natte. Je dois dire que ça me fait un choc : Matthew qui m'écoute ? Qui ne me tourne pas en ridicule ? Qui s'EXCUSE ? Houlà. Vivement une bonne nuit de repos, pour que tout redevienne normal…

_Yeah you think you that  
what you believe in  
it matters now to you and me_

Je me détache de l'appui réconfortant du voleur et m'effondre sur le lit. Maintenant, dodo…

Mais Matthew ne semble pas de mon avis. Un étrange sourire aux lèvres, il s'assied sur mon lit, à côté de moi.

« Matthew ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

_what you believe in i'm takin' in  
i said i'm takin' in  
what you believe in  
it matters now to you and me_

Il tourne la tête vers moi, et me regarde droit dans les yeux, avec toujours ce sourire aux coins de ses lèvres et qui se reflète dans ses yeux.

« En fait, j'avais quelque chose à te dire… »

« Quoi ? Vas-y, ne te gêne pas ! »

_before sundown the mexicans leave san antone  
the car will then drop him at the border  
the breaking point_

En fait, il ne me dit rien, et presse juste ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'accepte le baiser sans hésiter. Un fort goût d'alcool, de fruit… de la cannelle –où est-il allé cherché cette saveur-là - et la couleur sable de ses cheveux devant mes yeux.

_I know your people have suffered  
time and time again  
but what i ask you now  
the innocents on both sides_

Son corps chaud se presse contre le mien. C'est une folie… Quelque chose que seul l'alcool pouvais nous permettre de faire. Quelque chose que nous regretterions probablement le lendemain matin, quand nous nous réveillerons avec nos énormes gueules de bois…

… Ou peut-être pas.

Ca me rappelle une entêtante chanson qui envahi ma tête. Quelles en était les paroles, déjà ? … Ah, oui…

_Balmy days so you give me  
a no window i ask you,  
give me a bloodless road  
tell me why does someone have to lose_

_-_

**Voilà, c'était une petite songfic sans prétention… J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Et à la prochaine pour la suite de Liens… (court ou pas court le chapitre ? Ah, quel dilemme…)**

**Ma-chan la FeFolle**


End file.
